Yes Sir!: Grandia
by Dragon-Slayer-Leen
Summary: This is also dead. Sorry but I just can' concentrate on Grandia thaese days...might be finished...later...
1. Ayane

Yes, Sir

Ayane Smiled happily, it was nice to have friends. Even if they could never understand her. She walked slowly back into her bedroom where Leen and Feena were resting, and with a sigh sat down by her bed.

Leen was lying on the bed buffing her nails. Ayane was sitting down, leaning against the bed, and stroking a black and white cat. Feena was lying on the floor, reading a magazine. A dark shadow fell by the door, stayed there a few seconds be for disappearing.

"So, Feena how's Pakon?" Said Leen with a nasty smile. Ayane giggled, to humour Leen, who then gave a nasty smile at her sister's distress.

" Leen, you bitch! You know I _hate _him. Your just a-a-a... something isn't she Ayane?" The girls giggled together. 

Ayane closed her eyes. Recently her prophetic dreams had become more frequent. In fact that's why she had invited Leen over, they needed to talk. Feena had to come and spoil it though. Some how Ayane had to get rid of her.

Being The only humanoid (apart form her parents) in New Parm had had its own problems. Leen and Feena understood her; they knew what it was to be different even if they could hide their "difference". 

Feena would fly off the handle if she ever found out the truth about Ayane's plan.

" So, Leen how's Sin?" Feena mused trying to take a shot at her sister.

" Dumped him." Leen said in an offhand way and went back to her nails.

Ayane sat up the poor cat flew off her lap.

" What! You did what, you two were practically engaged" Ayane screeched, suddenly interested.

They all went quite waiting for Feena to fall asleep. A dark shadow flitted past the window.

Leen and Ayane were up planning all night. The idea was simple. They would begin training after school, then when they were both sixteen they would leave New Parm, and cross the wall to get to Cafu, were Rapp, was waiting.

" I don't know why you bother, men are never faithful. You'll come back and Rapp will have a girl friend, but I'd still love to cross the wall with you" Leen cast her eyes down as she spoke, hoping not to upset her friend.

Ayane explained to Leen about the letters her parents had received through Luc village. Leen admitted defeat, but she knew how easy it was to lie, even to those you love.

About two years later Leen and Ayane were walking through the park. The birds flew over head and the grass was still damp under foot. The pair chatted away in humanoid. Some boys on bikes road past and smiled hopefully at the two girls who were by now, sitting on the damp grass.

After The morns had ridden past the two girls carried on there conversation. At first they just chatted about meaningless things like homework and teachers.

Just As they were about to go Sin came and sat down between them.

" Hello, lovely ladies, Sin is here"

"I'm in no mood for your _flirting_" 

Leen said eyes full of tears. Sin took the hint and left narrowly missing a slap from Ayane. 

After Sin had left Leen cast her eyes down the way she always did when she when she had some thing important to say. 

" I need to get out of New Parm and I don't want to climb the wall with you."

Ayane went to say some thing, but then thought better of it. All her hopes had been resting on having company when she crossed the wall doing it by her self would be lonely and dangerous. Why wouldn't Leen come with her?

Leen grabbed a handful of grass and started to talk again nervously picking the grass with her left hand, as she spoke she waved her right hand.

" I can't do it, I can't come with you, I'm going to join the Garlyle, I leave next week"

After that there was nothing more to say. The two hugged and, like a robot Ayane told Leen, that she would leave soon.

Sobbing Leen told Ayane that Feena wanted to be an adventurer. They laughed but their hearts weren't in it. 

The two girls met up two weeks later and with little more than a nod of the head went their separate ways. 

Bella, Ayane's black and white cat watched from the balcony.

Hope you liked my story, there will be more later.

Please R&R 


	2. Yes, Sir?

**Yes, Sir?**

Ayane walked slowly away. It would be so easy. All she had to do was turn around and tell Leen what she wanted to hear. Then Leen would turn cross the wall with her. Wouldn't she?

The Problem was Leen "Knew". She regretted telling her, now anyway. At first it had been great to have some to share her burden with. Her parents called it a gift. She saw it as a curse, so had Leen. She knew what it was to be different.

Looking back that could be why it had happened. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and then it occurred to her she didn't miss the girl who she had just walked away from. She missed the girl she had been before.

Leen her self had no such moral issues. She tried to imagine life with out her friend then it struck her, for the last year she had not been Ayane's friend. Not that she cared of course, and the tear in her eye was just because of the wind. 

She wished she could be like Ayane and know how to deal with other people's feelings. Maybe then she wouldn't have spoken so sharply with out thinking. Maybe she wouldn't have to bear this guilt, maybe she wouldn't have to go in to service to make up for it. Maybe she could have discussed it with her friends. Swimming in this sea of maybes and " What if's ?" she made her way to the J-base, little she know the evil that slept within.

General Baal studied the files of those that he had chosen for Mullen's regiment. Most of them were just the usual: kite pilot, engineer and so on. 

One file caught his eye, it was a young girl fifteen at the oldest. She was reasonably attractive, but what he noticed about her. What he noticed was her hair, it was blue.

An evil smile crossed his lips. He didn't need to get the parts to complete his plan. They were coming to him. One by, one they fell into his grip.

He stroked the green stone in his hand and felt Gaia's power, greed and ambition welling up inside him. 

Ayane stared into the misty forest. Only then did she realise her mistake. It would have been so easy to send a letter to Rapp, told him to expect her. Maybe even meet her in Luc.

She cursed what she saw as her stupidity. She knew kicking her self wouldn't get her over the wall. so she turned her mind to more practical matters. 

She had to set up camp before dark. She couldn't set up camp in the forest. It would be too difficult and much too dangerous. She looked up at the sky and decided that she could risk it she pulled her cloak tighter around her, bowed her head and walked into the foreboding forest. 

As she walked forward she tried to be practical, she needed a place to sleep, food and water. Its not that easy to be practical when the sticks are crunching under your feet, the winds blowing in your face and strange animals are howling all around you.

Just then it started to snow, small white flecks falling through the trees. 

How 

Slash!

Could 

Slash!

She

Slash!

The training dummy exploded, white feathers flew every were. Mullen brushed the sweat of his brow and stood back to catch his breath. 

How could _she _expect him to pay child support? She refused to tell the child that he was the father, cut him off from all contact.

His own fathers voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Mullen, come to my office" He tried to find something that voice, it was caring but emotionless.

As he walked down the corridor he wondered why his father wanted him and felt that old anxiety, like he was going to be punished.

" This girl" said General Baal holding a picture of that blue haired girl " What is she?" 

Mullen stared at the picture. It took him a while to answer, when he did his own voice sounded strange to him.

" She's the Icarian!" He couldn't believe how stupid, how unbelievable that sounded.

General Baal went on to say how this would effect the Garlyle, his plans and the future. Mullen wasn't listening.

As he walked away he started to plan himself. If she did join then maybe she would have a room just down the corridor, he'd walk past her there arms would brush ad he'd kiss her, then maybe she would return his kiss...

All that from one glance at a bad photo! Besides she was so much younger than him. I've obviously been working to hard he thought to him self as he settled down to sleep. He closed his eyes and was dead to the world.

Ayane found her self in the cold, in the forest and lost. She had no choice but to set up camp. As she put up her tent it occurred to her how horrible it would be to sleep in a tent by her self in the middle of the forest. She wished Leen could be there. She remembered Leen, eating Sushi.

Ayane's mother brought in a plate of raw fish for the girls dinner. Leen had given it a funny look and refused to eat it. Ayane laughed and accused her of being scared to eat it. 

Leen said that she would eat some, but with her eyes closed. She picked one at random and popped it in her mouth. Then she screwed up her face an said

"I just ate something and I don't now what it was"

" Don't worry they're not mass produced"

The two girls giggled at their own joke. After that Leen had admitted to likening most humanoid food. 

Ayane smiled at the happy memory. She prayed for her parents, she prayed for Leen but most of all she prayed for herself.

Leen lay in the hotel bed and slept a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Sin

Yes, Sir?

I finally got round to finishing the third part. If the writing size is odd then someone's been messing with my computer.

Sin stared at the ceiling. They had all gone how could they just leave him here? He missed Ayane's motherly nature, they all did. 

He had bee amazed how well she had been excepted; most of N.P was religiously racist. Even if Leen (in a "black mood") had called there group "The Freaks". She had called the strong, aggressive Kin "the School bully", the mild, kind Turck the wimp. He just hung around with them; Leen and Ayane's "difference" was obvious. 

Kin and Turck. The gang there had been five, now there were none. They wanted Leen back. They all wanted her bubbly, chatty personality back. She hadn't been like that those last few years. Now she was gone for good. 

He felt tears well up in eyes. He tried not to think about her. 

Then even they'd left him, off to New Leck, Parm any were else they could find. He would have left too, but his parents were still there.

But he couldn't stay, New Parm, none of them could it had too many painful memories. The dark faces that surrounded him at school, in the streets. They were nobody to him. 

Living in New Parm without his own place in live was pointless, he _felt_ pointless. His place was with Leen, Ayane, Kin and Turck. There was nothing here for him any more, nothing but pain.

He scanned a humanoid book Ayane had given him, thinking it might help ease his suffering. All it did was stir up more feelings he didn't want.

He tried practising his Dightish, Leen and Ayane had always talked in it, together. Now both the girls were alone. He couldn't understand it.

The plan had been for those two to go over the wall to find some Rapp person. He remembered standing Ayane's door, listening, watching and he felt guilty. 

What had changed? Why had the girls, wait, no all of them drifted so much in just one year? It was not something he could understand yet. 

He was distracted from his reminiscing by a loud knock at the door. It would be Feena. He hated her; she looked and acted like Leen. He couldn't face her today. But what could he do?

" Sin! Your Mum let me in! I was just thinking 'bout what Leen said before she left. Hey! Why you still in 

bed?! Come on get up I need to talk to you! Sin..." 

He just stopped listening. He felt him self over come by an urge to be with someone who knew what it was to be different. 


	4. Ignore it its bad and I hate it

Leen stared out over the water, the moon and stars reflected on its surface. She wished she was an artist and could capture this moment.

She couldn't get over how easy it had been to get in to the Garlyle. No one had so much as blinked as a smallish, blue haired girl had walked in, stated her purpose and boarded the boat. 

There had been one boy who had told her she should join the circus instead of the army. He said she had the body and the hair for it. She wished she dyed it black.

The main thing that bothered her was his comments about her body. It meant he must have been _looking_, she didn't use to worry about it. Looking back she'd been a bit of a slut. She had Sin to blame for her change. It was as simple as that.

She vowed not to make the same mistakes again. In fact not to get involved with any men. Just like she promised Feena, she was doing this for Feena as far as any one else knew or cared. So Feena could become an adventure, Leen would send her pay.

Leen knew she was doing it for her own, selfish reasons. She just had to get away form New Parm.

" It's beautiful, isn't?" Leen turned around with a start she had come up here, on deck, to be alone. She didn't think there was any one else awake. Realising it would be rude not to answer.

"Ye-yes, it is, um ,Sir?" She said, her voice shaking slightly. She gave him a quick look, long blond hair and bright green eyes. Unusual, but defiantly attractive. She remained her self she wasn't getting involved with anyone.

She was the girl from the photo. There was no doubt about it. Her hair was the same colour, different cut but it didn't matter. The eyes the body were just the same. He scolded him self. She was half his age. Less even. She wasn't that beautiful that he couldn't control him self.

Then she spoke and he knew he would have to try very hard.

Ok, part 4! I didn't mean for it to be so soppy


End file.
